I want to show you
by Kanami-chan
Summary: When Mori and Haru get left alone while the host club are busy, What will happen? Morixharu.


D: don't blame me for my bad grammar, I wrote this at 12 am.

Disclaimer: i don't own Mori, I don't own Haru... I don't own Ouran... though i would love to! TT.TT

* * *

I want to show you...

I walked silently around the halls hoping THEY wouldn't hear me. I looked at the third music room and gulped. I continued walking hoping they wouldn't caught me. Suddenly, I heard this familiar voice. "HARUCHAAAN!" Hani-senpai leaped and grabbed hold of my arm. He was holding it quite tightly. Maybe he knew that I was planning to sneak out of club activities.

"Haru-chan! Kyou-chan, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, and Tama-chan went somewhere! Why don't we eat cake togeth-..." He stopped as he felt his cellphone vibrate. "It's Tama-chan!" he whispered to me. "Uh-huh... okay, I'll come"He turned off his phone. "I hafta go, haru-chan! I'll see you later." he stared at a quiet Mori-senpai as if he was waiting for him. "Takashi, you comin'?"

"...Ie." Mori said and stared at me. I looked at him with disbelief. I never heard him say 'no' to Hani-senpai. I glanced at Hani-senpai to see his reaction but he just looked at the floor. After a few moments, he looked up. "Okay! I'll see you guys later then." He took off happily with Usa-chan.

I felt quite awkward being alone with Mori-senpai. We barely say words to each other and each kind gesture he gives me, I can't help but smile. I remember when he first said my name, my heart rang. I wonder why...

"Haruhi..." Mori looked at me with his same old normal face. My heart skipped again. He said my name. "Y-yes, Mori-senpai?" My voice was trembling, and my hands were all sweaty. What is this feeling? I can't understand.

"...come." He took my hand and sprinted across the halls. I couldn't keep up with his speed so I tripped. He stopped and looked at me, then picked me up like I was a rag doll. I seemed like a child compared to his big body. His shoulders carried me like I was a feather. Mori-senpai was so strong that I felt safe just being around him. His attitude, is a bit awkward than most. Yes, definitely different from Tamaki-senpai and the others. Unlike them, he was so calm and cool. He didn't seem like the guy to lose his temper. The more I think about it, the cooler he gets.

I didn't even seem to realize where we were going. All that matters is that I am here with him. Even just for awhile, I don't even care if he doesn't say a word to me.

"Haruhi..." he said. I blushed. He says my name in a special way... always... how he says it always matters to me. His voice rang like bells. A clear sound. "Yes, Mori-senpai." I looked at him.

He then put me down. "We're almost here... can you walk?" He had a concerned look on his face. I can't believe it, he was concerned about me. I always thought that all he cared about was Hani-senpai. I always thought that I couldn't compete with him...

"H-hai! I can walk." I said. He nodded and then walked slowly with me. I looked at his hand, eagerly wanting to hold it.

_Ah, I seem like those ladies in the host club. I shouldn't act like that! _I thought. I was acting more nervous.

He looked at me with confusion and then took my hand. I couldn't help but smile. His hands were so big compared to mine. I felt like I would never get lost. I felt that...

"Haruhi... Haru means spring right?" He looked at me. I nodded. "Yes it does."

"Cherry blossoms are symbolizing spring. When they bloom... you know spring is here." He looked at me with a hint of smile. "Look... at the surroundings, Haruhi. Can you tell me where we are?"

I looked around and saw nothing but pink cherry blossom trees. This... was a cherry blossom forest... "Mori-kun... Mori means... Forest... We are at a... cherry blossom forest." I was close to tears, I don't know why, but I knew he was thinking of me.

"Yes... I want to be connected to you like this cherry blossom forest is. When I saw this... I saw hope between us... I wanted to show you... that it is possible..." Mori smiled at me. The tears I've been fighting to hold back finally came out of my face. I threw my arms around him and cried. "Yes... there is hope."

I thought of my own doubts about him and Hani-senpai and I didn't think about his. I never realized his feelings. I don't know how I could've been more oblivous.

"Haruhi, when everyone left to go somewhere... I was scared that you might cry... I couldn't leave you alon-..." I covered Mori's mouth with my kiss. How I've longed to do this. How I've longed to realize this feelings. How I've longed for him to finally say all those words.

"Mori-senpai..." I said.

"...Haruhi..." Mori said.

"I love you..." We said in unison. Our voices traveled in the air along with the cherry blossoms. Today... Today was special indeed. My sakura kiss with Mori.

* * *

again, don't blame my writing, It was at midnight with my back hurting and everything.

I also haven't written in awhile. T.T;;;

so yeah.

but perhaps I'll write more MorixHaru.

(btw, I have a picture that matched this fanfic)


End file.
